Sebastian & Ciel
by fairyxcum
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel as lovers. I think you guys will really like it. Hopefully.


Chapter one :

I woke up to the everyday chaos my servants stir up as they scramble around to prepare breakfast. I don't know why they bother with it when Sebastian will fetch everything in the end. I sat up running my fingers through my hair.

"Sebastian! I need you to dress me at once."

I looked up as Sebastian walked into my room. "Yes my lord."

He walked to the curtains pulling them open and I covered my face to shelter my eyes from the light.

"Sebastian draw the curtains it's too bright."

He closed them back up and walked to the side of my bed. He pulled the blankets back and laid my clothes out on the bed. I shivered slightly as his cold hands gripped my thighs pulling me to edge of the bed. I watched his hands as they crept to the waist line of my underwear and he tugged on them gently and started pulling them down.

I grabbed his wrists tightly.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Relax my lord we need to change your underwear." He said with a grin tugging at his lips. He continued to pull them down further and I squeezed his wrists tightly my heart pounding so hard I thought the whole manner could hear it. I heard the others footsteps running about in the hallways.

"S-Sebastian STOP I just put these on last night."

"Shhh" he said,pulling his hands away so I'd lose my grip. He squeezed my thighs again and something about his touch suddenly turned me on so badly I laid back against the bed without even realizing it. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly trying to clear my head of the fantasies I was suddenly having. Without warning I felt his hair fall against my lower stomach as he leaned down to press his soft lips against my skin.

"S-" I covered my mouth with my hand embarrassed that he turned me on so easily. "What is he doing? I thought to myself. Did he plan this? I'm his master w-" my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I felt his lips kissing me through my underwear. I couldn't help but grip the back of his hair desperately anxious for what would come next. He pulled my underwear off and licked my tip slowly then began to suck real slow.

"S-Sebastian ..UGHHH...m-more.." I begged as I tugged at his hair pushing his head down a little more impatiently. He rose his head and looked up at me "be a good boy..young lord" he whispered against my ear seductively as he leaned over me. I felt my body get hot and my face turned completely red as I breathed softly against his neck. I arched my back off the bed slightly as I felt him run his hand down my stomach slowly reaching down in between my legs. I closed my eyes tightly throwing my head back as he squeezed me hard.

"U-UGHHHH.. S-" I called out so loudly I felt his hand over my mouth before I could finish. "Shhh young lord ..everyone will hear you." He said softly,his lips pressed against my neck.

I bit the inside of my lip as he started to kiss down my chest and stomach deeply sucking softly in some places leaving bruises. I whimpered as he pulled my legs over his shoulders.

"S-Sebastian.. please ..t-touch me" I begged in between small breaths.

"Anything for you my love.." He said in the sweetest most gentle tone.

"My l-love..? Did he just call me his love..? I thought to myself.

I felt his lips against me again as he slowly slid his lips over the length of me sucking a little harder each time he went down further. I gripped his hair in my hands pulling on it moaning softly. My legs started shaking as he sucked harder and harder rubbing his tongue against the underside of me.

"S-Sebastian ..U-UGHHH... D-don't s-stop ...mm... a-ahh.." I moved my hips slowly up and down laying my hands on the back of his head.

"J-just like t-that..ughh.." I pushed his head down further trying to control my moaning and shaking.

"Sebastian.. I'm gonna c-cum.." I said breathlessly as I arched my back off the bed as he continued to pleasure me. I gasped loudly and tugged on his hair roughly as I came into his mouth. He looked up at me and wiped his lip with his sleeve as he crawled on top of me slowly laying down with his head on my chest.

"I love you Ciel.." He said closing his eyes.

I was speechless and hugged his head to my chest turning completely red.

"I ...I love you too Sebastian .." I said kissing the top of his head.


End file.
